Back on the Grid
"Back on the Grid" is the sixth level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player takes control of Yuri as he, Price, and Soap go in search for cargo belonging to Makarov. Characters *Yuri (playable) *John Price *John "Soap" Mactavish *Nikolai Plot The mission starts with Yuri, Soap and Price surfacing from a river in Sierra Leone. After readying their weapons, the three move towards the village, where Makarov's factories are located. As they head towards a bridge, militia vehicles approach. The trio hide under the bridge, and as a militia member approaches the river, Soap uses his knife to take the soldier out. Moving towards the village, the team are stopped by an enemy patrol, which they take out steathily. Moving into the village, the three witness a civilian having gasoline poured on him and set on fire, however he can be saved, depending on the player's actions. Moving past this, the three come to a road. As vehicles drive down it, militia soldiers execute civilians in the ruins of a burnt out hut. They sneak past the soldiers and start to advanced along the side of the road, but are forced to hide when more vehicles drive past. Once the vehicles have passed, the three move into a shed and wait for another patrol past. Moving out of the shed, they spot two enemy sentries on a bridge, and quickly take them out. Moving into the village, Price takes out an enemy patrolling and Yuri is ordered to provide overwatch. After taking out the guard in the tower, Yuri uses his sniper rifle to help eliminate targets. After Price and Soap have breached the factory at the end of the street, they are compromised. Yuri quickly leaves the tower and fights through militia to reach Price and Soap. The three reach a house with ladders inside and ascend them. As they reach the top of the ladder, militia forces converge on their position. A technical appears and starts firing at the three, but Yuri kills the gunner. As more and more militia appear, Price orders Yuri on the Browning 50. Cal mounted on the back of the technical. Using the weapon, Yuri holds off multiple waves of enemies, including other technicals. However, a mortar shell hits the technical, knocking Yuri off and sends him tumbling to the floor. Soap runs back for Yuri and the two meet up with Price and start to escape through the village, dodging mortar shells. However, when Yuri attempts to jump from one rooftop onto another, he falls through the weak roof of one and is confronted by a machete wielding militia member. Yuri quickly regroups with the other two and locate the enemy mortar. Spotting the operators, Yuri fires and kills them, ending the bombardment. Hearing of a large force on their way, Price orders Yuri to man the mortar in the tower. Yuri destroys many targets before Price tells him to stop, as he has bought them enough time. The three retreat from the tower and advance through a large drain pipe. Emerging from the tunnel, they are confronted by a factory full of militia. After clearing them out, they make a sharp right turn and come under fire from hostiles on the street and in buildings. The three cleared the whole street before moving into the ruins of a house, from which the church where the cargo is being held is visible. As the three engage enemies streaming in from surrounding buildings, the transport helicopter is spotted. Seeing that they are running out of time, the team advance quickly through the market place and towards the church. As Yuri nears the large entrance, the doors are flung open, revealing a large group of militia and hyenas. The three take out the church's defenders and prepare for breaching. As Yuri kicks down the door, a hyena attacks him. Holding it off with his left hand, he pulls out a pistol and kills the two guards infront of the helicopter. As Yuri finishes off the hyena, the helicopter takes off with its precious cargo onboard. Weapons loadout Starting Weapons Weapon mk14 large.png|M14 EBR Scoped w/ Suppressor Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 w/ Suppressor and Red Dot Sight Weapons found in level These weapons can be found with and without attachments: Weapon pp90m1 large.png|PP90M1 Weapon fad.png|FAD Weapon m60e4 large.png|M60E4 Weapon g18 large.png|G18 MW3 Model 1887.png|Model 1887 Weapon fnfiveseven large.png|Five Seven Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 Achievements/Trophies For Whom the Shell Tolls (20 / Bronze trophy ) - Destroy all targets using only 4 shells. Up to No Good (10 / Bronze trophy ) - Complete "Back on the Grid" on any difficulty. Out of the Frying Pan… (25 / Silver trophy ) - Complete "Persona Non Grata", "Turbulence" and "Back on the Grid" on Veteran difficulty. Intel 14. The first intel is located in a corner of the factory that Price and Soap search if the player manages to take out the seven enemies without being spotted while on overwatch. 15. The second intel is in a house on the left of the first street the player goes down. 16. The third and final intel piece is sitting on a table at the back of the church. Video:MW3 - Intel Locations - Back On The Grid - Mission 5 - Scout Leader Achievement/Trophy guide Intel locations Transcript Trivia *In the Loading screen for this level, there is a list of Makarov's associates. One of the people is named Lev and his picture is that of Lev Kravchenko of Call of Duty: Black Ops. *At the beginning of the mission, it seems to be a part of a landscape of the Call of Duty: Black Ops mission "Victor Charlie". *Soap is carrying a Ranger shotgun slung over his back, though he never uses it. *This is the first and only Campaign level during which the player encounters Hyenas instead of traditional attack dogs. *Price and Soap will not assist the player if he/she alerts the enemies at the point where the player should stay stealthy sometimes. *The player can't destroy the transport helicopter that is approaching the church using explosives ordinances, such as the Grenade Launcher and RPG. *This is the only level since Call of Duty 3 where the player is able to use a Mortar. *After firing the mortars and moving through the pipe, there is a building on the left is fairly similar to the building from the Call of Duty 4 multiplayer map Pipeline. *One of Soap's knee-pads is put on backwards. *Oddly enough, the player's AK-47 is silenced, but Soap's and Price's aren't. *The M14 EBR has no cocking animation when picked up. *The two enemies on the bridge can be killed in one shot from any gun anywhere on the body, even the feet. *This is the first time ever that the player can see Soap and Price fighting together as NPCs. *According to the concept art of this level, originally Soap was going to be the playable character, and there was no Yuri. Gallery File:Badguys.png|A Photo of Lev Kravchenko can be seen on the upper left. Yuri 50cal.png|Yuri using the .50 Cal. References ru:Снова в игре Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Campaign Category:Levels